


Allura Is Officially alive

by MrTaco117



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: allura never actually died, this isn't a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTaco117/pseuds/MrTaco117
Summary: Title says it all





	Allura Is Officially alive

On the last episode, there was a post credit scene showing the Lions flying to a cosmic silhouette of Allura.

https://kisscartoon.nl/watch/voltron-legendary-defender-season-8-episode-13.989O778Z.html/

skip to 23:29


End file.
